The Beautiful Leopard and the Shy Lamb
by CelianAdellanie
Summary: Trying my hand at a Juri/Miki one-shot. I love Juri's nickname and just wanted to Touga to say that line. Set post-series and post-revolution when the characters have found themselves again. Please enjoy the story, and even if you don't, I would be most grateful for reviews. Thank you.


**Two Years Post-Revolution: **Juri is in her last year of High School while Miki is in his last year of Middle School.

**Student Council Room**

It was oddly quiet as Juri and Miki rode up the elevator to the Student Council room. Nervously, Miki broke the silence. "Have you found out who that girl in your locket was yet?"

"No." Juri gazed at the photograph rimmed in gold. It was a girl in a boy's black uniform that she had never seen any boy wear, her eyes the color of the sky and her flowing hair blush pink. Miki stared at the unknown girl that somehow should seem so familiar.

"Jealous?" Juri teased, tossing her brilliant orange curls and putting an arm around Miki's shoulders. Miki blushed and tried to hide behind his bangs. Juri laughed. _He's more girlish than I am_, she thought. She released him. With a clatter, the elevator doors opened, and they walked into the huge marble hall, the floor patterned with rose-colored light. "Is Kozue going to murder me now?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks." Miki bit his lip.

They sat down at the table, chairs directly opposite from each other. "Do you miss her?" Juri spooned matcha into a bowl.

"Not really." His voice was hesitant.

"I know what you mean," Juri replied, smiling. Miki clicked his stopwatch when Juri poured the hot water into the matcha bowl.

"Miss Juri?"

"Honestly, Mickey. Juri is fine. You've been vice president to my president of the Student Council for two years." She cupped his chin in her hand, and he flushed and looked away, his eyes wide. Juri took a sip of the tea. "You look older."

It was true. Miki was taller, his shoulders less narrow, his jawline sharper. Yet his eyelashes were still too long, his cheeks too smooth, not roughened by the razor. Leaning in close, Juri kissed him. He didn't push the matcha away.

**Scene Change to Shadow Play Wall**

"Do you know, do you know, have you heard?" said A-ko as B-ko sat dejectedly at a cafe table. "I no longer need to look for my miracle in love!" B-ko straightened.

"Really?" she clucked, wagging her finger at A-ko. "You were going after someone who would not even look at you for the longest time. And yet you still dreamed and obsessed over the person!"

"I mean it!" A-ko insisted.

"I don't believe you." A-ko crossed her arms and sighed at B-ko's stubbornness.

"He was always a friend, but only now did I realize how much I care for him. Surely you must know how it is."

"Can happiness truly be that nearby, do you know? Do you know, do you know if it can be that close?" B-ko started searching through the field of roses.

"Huh? What are you doing?" A-ko asked B-ko.

**In Ohtori Academy**

Miki tapped his fingers on the desk. Theoretical physics was almost over, his calculations finished. After this class was fencing practice. _What will I say to Miss Juri?_

When he got to the fencing hall, Juri was already practicing, her epee slicing through the air. Quietly Miki made his way to the locker room and changed into his gear. He finished and found Juri relaxing against the wall, sipping from her water bottle. She glowed from the exercise, her curls elegantly tousled. Her green eyes darted to meet his, and abruptly she pulled her fencing mask over her head.

Sensing her motive, Miki did the same and performed the salute. Juri lunged forward, and they started the bout. The court was filled with whispery clangs and the squeak of rubber soles on waxed floor. When Juri's epee bent against Miki's practice padding, they didn't even stop before the next match. Juri won easily in the beginning, but as Miki became braver, the bouts became more equal. Finally, Miki won, taking an in-between moment to slip in and finish the game.

Juri chuckled as she took off her fencing mask. "Very good, Miki. You've improved quite a bit." Miki brightened and bowed. Praise from Juri was rare. She yawned. "It's grown warm in here. Let's go outside." They climbed up to the balcony.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I thought… you liked girls." Juri lowered her eyes. Miki leaned towards her, eyes shining, delicate brows furrowed. "I mean, Shiori–"

"Don't," Juri interrupted at once. She turned her head to look down on the Academy, bending over slightly to rest her forearms on the railing gracefully. Miki stood stiffly and formally beside her. Sighing, Juri hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him to rest beside her. He breathed in sharply, his cheeks pink. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mickey." He calmed down, following Juri's her view to the buildings below. She hugged him, her orange curls grazing his shoulder.

"Well, what would you know?" a sly voice came from down below in the hall. Touga sauntered up to the balcony. "The Leopard fell in love with the Lamb." Juri stood up, glaring, and Miki took a step back.

"What do you want, Upperclassman Kiryu?" Her tone icy as clear crystal turned the honorific into an insult.

"Nothing, actually. Just came here for nostalgia's sake. I didn't know you were little Mickey's sister, though. Wasn't that the type of girl you were looking for, Mickey?"

"Shut up," Miki said softly, head down.

"Hmm?" Touga continued. Juri punched Touga in the nose. There was small crackle. She turned to Mickey.

"Next time, let's remember to go somewhere more private," she told him.

"Yes, Juri," Miki agreed, even though his face had turned a crimson redder even than the broken-nosed pretty boy's hair. The matcha bowl was empty on the table.

The locket lay on Juri's desk in a place of honor. Although she couldn't name the girl that grinned through the picture, she somehow felt that she owed her for this miracle. Miki's old stopwatched lay beside it.


End file.
